


Queen, Pensive

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Willow (1988)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elora Danan has been a queen since before she could talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen, Pensive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/gifts).



Elora Danan has been a queen since before she could talk. Raised by her godparents and advised by her friends, she has ruled as wisely and well as she can. Sorsha has taught her warfare and magic. Madmartigan has sparred with her and tickled her under her chin and taught her to dance.

Her people love her. She has no enemies left of any value. Wisely, she appreciates the serenity of her reign.

But there are times she wishes in the back of her heart that all the adventure her life will ever know had not extinguished itself so soon. 

 


End file.
